Sherlock Imagines
by lotrhobbitsherlock
Summary: Okay, so a lot of these will be from my Tumblr page 'Sherlock-fan-98', but some of them I might just write on here. Hope you liked them! And if you have any request for me to do, feel free to leave a comment :) . Disclaimer: I do not own the name nor any part of 'Sherlock'.
1. Eurus Wants to Apologize to John

Sherlock walked in to see Eurus sitting on the other side of her glass. She looked up when she heard the door open, a huge smile spreading across her face once she saw Sherlock. "Sherlock! Wonderful to see you again." She said, getting up and hurrying over to the glass. She put her hand against the glass, wishing she could hug her older brother, but sadly not yet. Mycroft said maybe eventually she would be able to, but he doubted it. She didn't blame anyone anyway. If she was in their shoes, she wouldn't let her out either. She only wished to take it all back, and have a few days in the outside world. She was different now, and vowed to never cause harm to anyone ever again, but nobody, except Sherlock apparently, was quick to believe her.

"Hello Eurus. It's good to see you too."

"How is Molly? Is she well? I loved it when you brought her here. I got to apologize in person, and that actually meant a lot to me, so thank you." It took Eurus a while to start talking again, but now that she did; she seemed to be like a child again. She would speak with excitement, and ask several questions at once.

"Molly is well. She actually told me to thank you. If it weren't for you we would have never have actually... gotten together I guess you would say," Sherlock told her.

Eurus smiled, sitting on the floor where she was. "When's the wedding?"

Sherlock's eyes widened slightly at her question. "How did you?"

Eurus giggled. "When I asked about her, you smiled wider than you normally do. Plus, Mummy told me. She didn't mean to naturally, she just couldn't hold in her excitement. All of her children aren't exactly normal, so she was excited that one of her children was doing a normal thing."

Sherlock smirked. "Normal is overrated."

Eurus smiled, but then her face turned more serious. "Will I be invited to the wedding? And do you think they will let me go?"

Sherlock squatted down to be eye level with his sister. "Yes you will be invited, and I'll make sure they let you come. You might have to stay by Mycroft the whole time, but you will come."

Eurus smiled like a child who had been told they were going to Disney World. "Oh thank you Sherlock!" She clasped her hands together with joy, but then, yet again, went serious. "I would like to apologize to John too. I know you told him I was sorry for me, but I would like to tell him myself."

"Maybe I can get him to come here, but I can't promise anything. He doesn't exactly like this place."

"I don't blame him."

.

Sherlock walked into 221B, being greeted by a now four year old Rosie hugging his legs. "Hello Rose," Sherlock said as he picked her up and kissed her cheek. "Where's your daddy?"

"Store," Rosie simply said. "Aunt Molly is cooking!" she said as she pointed to Molly.

Sherlock smiled, going over to her and kissing her. "Eurus said hello," Sherlock told her, putting Rosie down so she could go play. "She wants to apologize to John in person."

Molly looked to Sherlock as if she was uncertain. "Good luck with that Darling. I seriously doubt he will go back to that place."

"Yea, well just in case he doesn't I invited her to the wedding... I hope that was okay."

Molly smiled to him and nodded. "Of course. She's your sister, and honestly the person who got us together... Could have done it in a better way, but she's fine now."

"Daddy!" they heard Rosie shout. Sherlock looked back to see his goddaughter running to her father, and John happily picking her up.

"Hello angel, have you been good today?" John asked, kissing his daughter's forehead.

"Yeth! Aunt Molly and I made wedding invitwations for Nanny, Me-Me Holmes, and Paw-Paw Holmes!" Rosie pointed to where the cards made of different colored paper lay with crayon scribbles on them.

John smiled to the cards. "That's wonderful Rose. I know Aunt Molly and Uncle Sherlock appreciated the help."

"And!" Rosie continued. "Aunt Molly said I can be the fwower girl!"

John chuckled, looking over to the couple whom stood in the kitchen. "That's amazing Rose. Why don't you go ahead and give Nanny her invitation, okay?"

Rosie got excited and clapped her hands in glee. "Otay!" Rosie wiggled out of John's arms, going over to the coffee table and grabbing the purple card.

Sherlock looked to Molly, silently signalling to her that he wished to talk to John alone. "Um, I'll go with her," Molly said and went with Rosie downstairs to Ms. Hudson.

"So," Sherlock said and then cleared his throat. He racked his brain, trying to think of the right way to approach this conversation. "John you are my best friend as you know, and I've asked you to be my best man," he started.

John nodded, sitting down at one of the stools by the kitchen island. "Yes, and?"

Sherlock cleared his throat. "Um, for your wedding gift I got you a new doctor's set if you remember." John nodded, waiting for Sherlock to continue. "And I don't ask much from you when it comes to this, but I have a wedding gift that I wish to have from you."

"Of course Sherlock, anything."

Sherlock took in a deep breath, then let it out. "I want you to come to Sherrinford with me the next time I go."

"Except that," John said and got up, not knowing what to do with himself. "I'm sorry Sherlock, but I will not go back to that place. I'll do anything for you, except that."

"Eurus wishes to apologize to you," Sherlock told.

"No!" John wasn't getting angry, surprisingly. Rather, he seemed frightened by the idea of going back, but refused to show it. "I.. I can't Sherlock. That's like asking me to go back on the battlefield of Afghanistan to remembrance where I got shot."

Sherlock sighed. "John, it's fine now. She's fine now, and she vowed to never do any harm again."

"The woman put me down a well! Better yet chained me to the bottom of a well!"

"I know," Sherlock said. "And that is why she wants to apologize, and for more. Won't you give her the chance?"

John sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I... I finally got over nightmares last year Sherlock... It took me nearly two years to have a proper sleep, and you want me to go back."

Sherlock stood there for a moment before shifting on his feet. "She's coming to the wedding John," Sherlock told him. "I would imagine that she would want to have peace with you before her brother's wedding."

"She will never..." John started but trailed off. "Her brother's wedding..." John gave a long, heavy sigh. "I... You did anything and everything to prevent any chaos at my wedding, even discreetly solved a possible murder... I suppose I should do the same for your wedding."

Sherlock gave a small smile. "Thank you John."

"But," John continued. "We won't stay that long, and this is a one time only thing."

Sherlock nodded. "I wouldn't expect any more."

.

When Sherlock entered into Eurus' room at Sherrinford, just as always, she was ecstatic. "Sherlock!" She said as she practically leaped off her bed. She stopped once she saw John come in behind him. John kept his hands in his pockets, and looked as if he was ready for the ground to swallow him up. "Dr. Watson..." She said, walking the rest of the way to the glass. She smiled to him. "Thank you for coming."

John just nodded. "I'm only here for Sherlock..." he told her.

She nodded. "Thank you... I want to apologize for... everything, especially on the fact of almost taking you away from my brother and your daughter. I've already explained this to Sherlock, but... I was jealous that he had you and I had no one, but that doesn't justify my actions. I don't know what is wrong with me, but I think I am finally over it. I hate everything I did in the past, and if I could I would take it all back, but I sadly can't. I was the woman you texted when your wife was alive, and that alone was very wrong."

John's face dropped at her statement. "You aren't the only one to blame for that one... I was just being a shitty husband." John started to tear up, and he hated that he was. "I loved my wife, and I'm the only one to blame for my actions on that part. I would take it back, naturally, if I could."

Eurus smiled to him. "I'm the one who tempted you, so you are not all to blame. But, the past is the past and we cannot change it. Believe me, I want to go back to when Sherlock and I were children and have a family as I grew up rather than being stuck here. But, the past is how it is for a reason. If I wouldn't have done what I did in the past then Sherlock may have never become a detective. He would have never met you, you would have probably never met Mary... And you wouldn't have Rosie, or anyone else whom you know in your life. Now my actions from three years ago, I couldn't come up with any good from that except the fact that it healed me. It still caused pain on you and others.

"You got me and Molly to realize our feelings for each other," Sherlock commented.

"Okay, so two good things came out of it," Eurus added. "I killed a little boy when I was young and caused so much pain to a family that now it eats me up with gilt... But you are Sherlock's best friend now, and if I can give Sherlock anything, I want to show how sorry I am to you Dr. Watson. I don't expect you to forgive me, I wouldn't. I simply wanted to apologize."

John sighed, finally taking his hands out of his pockets. "You are right, I don't forgive you... But who knows, maybe in time I will." John had no emotion on his, and even Sherlock couldn't guess what he was thinking. "See you at the wedding," John said, turning on his heels and leaving.

. (The wedding is just extra for you all)

The wedding was beautiful, naturally with Molly planning it. Weddings were never Sherlock's thing, but being his own he didn't seem to mind. Eurus had to sit by Mycroft along with two security guards, but they were just happy that she could be there. She was all dressed up, wearing a little white sundress, and having her hair done. Mummy Holmes did her hair, and even John had to admit that she looked lovely.

"Eurus," Molly said as her and Sherlock went to hug her. "You look beautiful."

Eurus smiled. "You can't say that. You are supposed to be the most beautiful here, which you are." Molly had a Cinderella wedding dress, which Eurus thought was the best fitting for her. Eurus then saw John sitting with Rosie. "May I go speak to him?" She asked, pointing to John.

She looked to Mycroft. He sighed, but nodded. "Yes." He looked to the security guards. "She's fine to go on her own, but keep an eye on her."

Eurus smiled to her brother, hugging him. Mycroft was shocked by her affection, but hesitantly hugged her back. She's already hugged Sherlock about twenty time now, it being the first time she could hug him in three years.

She took a deep breath and made her way over to John, sitting next to him before he even saw her. "John..." Eurus said, and John immediately moved to protect Rosie. Not in an alarming way, but in a fatherly way. Eurus nodded in understanding, but smiled to Rosie. "Hello. You are a very pretty girl. You look just like your mother," Eurus told her.

Rosie smiled. "Thank you! But, who are you?"

"I'm your Uncle Sherlock's sister."

Rosie tilted her head, but then her face lit up in realization. "Oh! you must be Euwus!" She said. "Uncle Lock always go see you! You are very pretty like Aunt Molly!"

Eurus smiled more and nodded. "Thank you, and yes he does."

"Rose, why don't you go talk with Me-Me and Paw-Paw," John said.

"Otay Daddy," Rosie said, leaning up and kissing his cheek before going over to Sherlock's parents.

Eurus smiled as she watched her. "She calls my parents Me-Me and Paw-Paw?"

John straightened up, not taking his guard down, but acting more calm. "Yes. She doesn't have grandparents on my nor Mary's side, so they sort of adopted her, as did Ms. Hudson. Though, now they will have an actual grandchild of their own soon."

"Yes, I will actually be an aunt... I just wish I could see him or her on a normal basis..." Eurus sighed, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "They said maybe in another two years I could actually live in civilization, under surveillance." John slightly frowned at this. "Don't worry, that's all behind me now. I promise I'm not violent anymore and that I am good... Since my brother is practically the British government, they are giving me a chance... I just have to wait two years. Today is sort of a test run to prove that I'm fine." John nodded, not knowing what else to say. "I have to live with someone to guard me though. Sherlock offered for me to take your old room, or if they move to live with them... Molly doesn't mind."

John took in a deep breath. "Eurus..." he was going to say something along the scale of 'maybe we can be friends down the road' to 'piss off', but decided against both, wanting to be civil for Sherlock and actually give her a chance. He gave out a puff of air before speaking. "You look lovely."

.

*I hope you all liked this one! And please give your honest opinion on this! I need feedback on this one! Like should I do a pt. 2, or any other comments. Thank you!

Ps. My friend was like "why do I ship John and Eurus in your imagine?, lol"


	2. The Aftermath (Sherlolly)

The line went dead after those fatal words Molly spoke. Molly began to cry and threw her phone against the wall. It didn't break, believe it or not, but at the moment she didn't care if it did or didn't. She slid down to the ground and cried. She didn't know what Sherlock was doing, but she didn't like it. Yes, she still didn't blame him. She had a sneaky suspicion that he was being forced to do what he did, but that didn't stop her from being upset about it.

"Sherlock… Why?…" Molly sighed, crawling back over to her phone, wanting to text Sherlock. She wanted him to know that she didn't blame him. She still cried as she typed, her tears effecting her vision. 'Sherlock, I don't know what just happened or why you needed me to say those words, but please… When you are able to, come and explain everything to me. Tell me why I had to say that to you. I don't blame you because I feel like you were being forced to say that… but why? Please call me when you can.' Molly sent the message, putting her phone down afterwards. "I love you Sherlock… And I'm not going to let this incident take me from you…"

.

Sherlock looked to his phone, finally being able to use it again after the whole Eurus thing. He let out a sigh of relief when he read the text from her. She didn't blame him, and just like Molly always does, it seemed like she would forgive him.

John was wrapped up in a blanket, still wet from his adventure in the well. "John, I need to go see Molly, so i'll see you tomorrow… that is if you are okay…" Sherlock told him.

John shrugged. "I'll be fine. Just got a little wet is all… But, Sherlock, it's already nearing midnight, and by the time you actually get back to London it will be past one."

Sherlock shook his head. "I don't care. I need to explain. She texted me, saying that she didn't blame me, but she wanted to know why. I need to tell her as soon as possible."

John nodded. "Alright lad. Ms. Hudson has Rosie, thankfully, so I'll just stay at Baker Street tonight."

"I'll see you in the morning then." Sherlock quickly left, Lestrade letting him ride with him in his car since the only other transportation was through police cars and an ambulance.

He fell asleep on the way, but Greg was gracious enough to not wake him until they got to Molly's flat. Sherlock said a quick 'thank you' before practically running to Molly's door. He dug under the welcome mat, her spare key being hidden there, and quietly opened the door.

Toby welcome Sherlock when he came in, purring and rubbing against his leg. "Shh Toby," Sherlock said as he bent down and pet him. Toby was used to Sherlock by now considering the man has spent numerous of nights in Molly's flat, especially since the fall. Molly has been woken up several times by Sherlock needed to talk, or just wanting company.

Toby went lay down, and Sherlock took of his coat, quietly making his way to Molly's room. He quietly closed the door behind him, mainly to keep Toby out, and took off his shoes. He knew he probably didn't smell the cleanest, but he'll shower in the morning. He sat next to the sleeping Molly.

He sighed as he looked to her. She looked so peaceful, but he could tell that she had been crying. He leaned over, moving her hair out of the way, and kissed her forehead. "Thank you…"

"Sherlock…" Molly mumbled, making Sherlock sit back. Did he wake her? No, her eyes were still closed… Molly was known to talk in her sleep, so that appeared to be the case.

"Molly?" Sherlock asked despite knowing that she was asleep.

"Sherlock… Don't… Leave me…"

Sherlock smirked. "I would never leave you Molly Hooper."

"Sherlock… I… love you…"

Sherlock sighed, but smiled nonetheless. "Why though? I wouldn't love me if I were you…" He shook his head as if to clear it, and kissed her forehead.

Sherlock got up, taking off his shirt and trousers. He dug in 'his' drawer that Molly had for him whenever he came. She had a few shirt and sleeping trousers in there for him, along with a few other things. He grabbed his sleep trousers, crawling into bed with Molly afterwards. This wasn't out of the normal. Molly has woken up several times to Sherlock sleeping somewhere in her flat, so this was no different. "Goodnight Molly Hooper… I'll explain in the morning."


	3. Sherlock's Hurt (Sherlolly)

"Must you always be so adventurous?" Molly asked as she cleaned Sherlock's wounds. "You always seem to be getting involved in things that get yourself injured, but this seems to be the worst one yet."

Sherlock sat in front of Molly on her bed as she gently patted the hot, water filled rag across his chest. "I would think getting shot would be worse than this," Sherlock commented with a small laugh, wincing afterwards.

"I meant one of the many times you came here and I cleaned you up. That one you had to go to the hospital for… But you know John is a doctor, an army doctor at that, so why don't you ever go to him?"

Sherlock bit his lip, watching Molly as she continued to clean him up. "I don't know honestly… You're prettier to look at."

Molly frowned. "Sherlock… please don't do that. You know how I feel about you, and…" She sighed. "Even cleaning you up is hard. I hate seeing you hurt, and I mean.. You're sitting in front of me shirtless, and it is very distracting and-MMHH!" Molly suddenly felt Sherlock's lips on her. He held the back of her head, his fingers slightly messing up her hair that was in a bun.

Her eyes fluttered close, as she slowly started to give into the kiss. She felt Sherlock's tongue slide against her bottom lip, and that is when her senses began to work again. "MMH! Sherlock! Stop it!" She pulled way.

Sherlock's brows frowned. "Why? I thought you liked it?"

"I-I did, but… You can't do that Sherlock, it's cruel…"

"How is it cruel?"

Molly sighed. "Sherlock… You know I love you, and you don't feel the same way so it is cru-"

"Who said I don't feel the same way?" Sherlock asked, confused. "I told you that day that I loved you."

"Only because I asked for you to say it first…"

Sherlock smirked, putting his forehead to Molly's. "The first time I said it yes, I did it because you asked, but the second time was because I meant it."

Molly looked down at his chest, slowly starting to clean it again. "Then why didn't you tell me that when you explained everything to me…"

"I thought you knew, but apparently I was wrong and I apologize for that." Sherlock kissed her nose. "A lot of people don't think I know the feeling of love, but that is not true. My mother and father always showed me love, so I know what a parental love is like. John is my best friend, so I know what a friend love is, and as much as I hate to admit it I do love Mycroft. And now, because of you, I know what a romantic love feels like. I look back on all the years that I have ignored you, but that was more of I didn't realize that you fancied me in such a way. I just figured you thought I was attractive and nothing more… I never imagined that someone like you could actually love me.

"Why? What do you mean someone like me?"

Sherlock gave out a quick sigh. "I mean someone who is practically perfect. Molly, look at me. I'm not nearly as perfect as you, and you knew how I was before, granted that I'm different now, and I was so crude to you… You deserve someone who is almost equally as perfect as you are… Half the time I think you and John should get together."

Molly gave a small smile. "I don't want someone perfect… I know John is a very good man, but I don't want him… I want you."

Sherlock grinned, putting his forehead to hers again. "I suppose I should say this now… I.. I love you." Sherlock took in a big breath before letting it out. "Sorry… I'm still not used to saying that."

Molly giggled. "It's okay. I love you too Sherlock Holmes."

.

Sorry it's so short!


	4. Sherlock Needs Help (Sherlock Reader)

disclaimer: I do not own the name nor any part of 'Sherlock' or any part of 'The Hanging Tree'.)

.

You've known Sherlock since you were little. He was two years older than you, but at times he could look like a child. You went on vacation for two weeks, only to be greeted with a worried John when you got back. Ever since John moved out of 221B, you moved in to keep Sherlock company, as well as having a good place to stay. You used to stay with your sister, and despite how much you love her, wanted to move out. So, since Sherlock had a free room now, he offered for you to live with him.

"John? What are you doing here?" You asked as you entered the flat. "I thought you had work."

"I don't work on Fridays," he answered. Oh right, it was Friday. With being away, you lost track of the days. "But (y/n) you have to do something. He won't eat, he barely sleeps, he's been taking again, and he won't listen to me."

Your brows frowned. "Who? Sherlock? Why?"

"I don't know. But he won't listen to me, and he's using again. I tried to get Molly over here to test him since he wouldn't let me do it, but he is refusing to see anyone. Maybe he'll see you." John pinched the bridge of his nose as he talked. Not in annoyance, but in worry. "You were only gone two weeks. I should have checked on him more…"

You gave a soft smile to John and kissed his cheek. "John, don't you dare blame yourself. How were we to know that he would start using again… I'll go talk to him…"

John nodded. "He's in his room."

You gave a nod, heading to Sherlock's room. You knocked on his door, trying the handle to see it was locked. "Sherlock? Love, please let me in." No response. "Sherlock? As you can see I am home, and I wish to see my childhood friend… that is if he is still there."

"Well he's not, so I guess you are out of luck," Sherlock said from the other side of the door. He meant it to sound harsh, but it sounded as if he were crying.

"Sherlock… Darling, please." No response. "Don't make me starting singing," you said with a small laugh. Ever since you were kids, every time Sherlock was crying, angry, or generally upset, you would start singing. When you got no response from Sherlock, you sighed and started to sing. "Are you, are you

coming to the tree? They strung up a man, they say who murdered three. Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the hanging tree. Are you, are you coming to the tree? Where dead man called out for his love to flee. Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be

if we met at midnight in the hanging tree."

Silence was on the other side of the door, until Sherlock finally opened it. His eyes were bloodshot and it was clear that he had been using. His hair was unkempt, scruff covered his face, and his clothes looked as if he had been wearing them for the past week. He sniffled, trying to hide the fact that he had been crying. "What do you want?" he finally asked.

"My best friend… May I see him or do I have to wait till he almost kills himself from overdose?" You asked, putting your hands behind your back.

"That's crude…" Sherlock mumbled.

Your brows frowned. "This is crude," you said, gesturing to him. "Sherlock, do you realize what you are doing to yourself? Not only to yourself, but to the people who love you? John and I are worried sick, and I imagine Ms. Hudson is the same." You sighed, placing a gentle hand on Sherlock's cheek. "What happened? Why did you do this?"

Sherlock shook his head. "Let me talk to John…" he choked out.

"Now you'll talk to me? Why now?" John said from the kitchen table. Sherlock just looked to John, eyes pleading. John sighed and nodded. "Alright." John followed Sherlock to his room while you waited in the kitchen.

John closed the door behind him, as Sherlock weakly sat on his bed. "What's wrong Sherlock? What happened?" John asked.

Sherlock put his face in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees, in frustration. "I can't… I don't understand. I'm not supposed to feel things."

John squatted down in front of Sherlock to be almost eye-level with him. "You're not making any sense mate."

"(y/n)… I've known her forever, but I never… We've been friends, but I'm not supposed to feel anything besides that. I'm me, I'm not supposed to do that."

John smirked. "What are you trying to say Sherlock? If it is what I think it is, then you're are still human. There is nothing wrong with feeling something."

Sherlock started to cry, which is out of character. "I love her…" He barely said above a whisper.

John smiled. "That's bloody amazing Sherlock. Are you saying that you started using again because you didn't understand that you fell for (y/n)?"

"At the beginning, yes…"

"And now?"

Sherlock rubbed his hands together. "Now it was out of anger. John you know how I am. This isn't supposed to happen to me…"

John sighed. "You know, for a genius, you are pretty stupid." Sherlock's head shot up at John's words. "You are angry about what is probably the best thing in the world. The woman you love is still alive, and that is pretty amazing. So don't screw it up by blocking it out." John smirked. "I'll leave you to talk to (y/n). Call me if you need any pain medicine."

John left quickly before Sherlock could change his mind. Sherlock slowly left his room, looking to as you watched him. "(Y/n)… I'm sorry…"

You smiled, going over to him and hugging him tight. "Am I going to get my Sherlock back now?"

Sherlock hugged you back, holding you like he never wanted to let go. "Yes… I should be back to normal in a few days." You smiled, leaning up and kissing his cheek before placing your head against his chest. You two stayed like that for a long while, in silence, until you heard Sherlock beginning to hum in your ear. "Are you, are you coming to the tree? They strung up a man, they say who murdered three. Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the hanging tree." Sherlock sang softly in your ear. You are the only person he would ever trust enough to sing to. He actually enjoyed singing, but never did it for the fear of judgement, but you would never judge him for singing… You always enjoyed it when he sang. "Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be if we met at midnight in the handing tree."

.

 **Another Short and sweet one. I promise I will write some longer ones, lol.**


	5. PLEASE READ!

WAIT! PLEASE DON'T JUST SKIP THIS!

Sooooo. For my "Eurus Wants to Apologize to John" imagine I want you all to choose what happens, and I have already gathered different scenarios from people for what they wanted and I have to admit I was sooo surprised by a few, but here they are! Vote for your favorite one!

1\. Eurus has to stay at Sherrinford despite being good now.

2\. Eurus is allowed to leave and lives with Molly and Sherlock for now.

3\. John finally forgives Eurus and they actually start to be friends.

4\. Eurus is allowed to leave Sherrinford and ends up with John. **(This is probably the strangest one. I wasn't expecting it, but I can see with how I made Eurus how people would like it.)**

Anyway! Please comment your vote! Thank you!


End file.
